


03

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Weasels [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not of the same universe as the other weasel drabbles, but involving a member as a weasel. Requested by <a href="http://ysabet.livejournal.com">ysabet@lj</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	03

Ohno had thought it would be kind of cute. He knew that people took their dogs to the beach to play all of the time. Why shouldn't he enjoy the ocean with his own fuzzy friend?

Only Nino didn't like the beach. He was constantly wound around Ohno's feet, only moving if he could keep between Ohno's legs. When he wasn't doing that he was trying desperately to climb up Ohno's bare shins or simply not moving.

Finally, Ohno decided they'd walked enough for a little while. He took a seat in the sand, laughing softly as Nino nosed around his knees. He objected momentarily when the little ferret nose found its way to his crotch, but Nino sneezed sand at him and decided he wasn't interested anyway.

When Nino began to dig into the sand between his legs, Ohno watched curiously. Sand began to pile up toward Ohno's feet as he watched the little critter as it continued to tear at the ground.

Popping his sand-flecked head back out, Nino nipped at the cuff of Ohno's jacket. Ohno watched in amusement as the little weasel disappeared back into the hole, attempting to drag Ohno in with him. When he didn't fit in the den, Nino released Ohno and resumed his digging.

Smiling, Ohno let Nino continue, watching the waves and moving accordingly when his hand was tugged into a growing den the little monster seemed determined to make big enough for the both of them.


End file.
